Coach/Quotes
A list of Coach's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. * the chopper leaves without them "HEYYY! COME BACK! COME-ahh, he ain't comin' back." * [' ''When shot at '''] "Hey! Stop shooting me, all right!?" * "Will you cut the shit out!" * "Excuse me?' EXCUSE ME'!?!" * "Lets not start shooting each other now, okay?" * "Shoot me again and you'll be meeting your maker, right soon!" * "Y'all gotta stop shootin' me." * "There gonna be some Biblical shit if you do that again." * "That isn't All Star Shooting!" * "Knock that shit out." * "Look, are you out your mind shooting at me?" * "You gotta learn how to shoot!" * "You shooting me? That's some crazy shit!" *"Stay close, we're a party of two." *'['Upon spotting a Tank] '"I'm gonna beat that Tank's ass!" *"Ohhh shit! Tank!" * '[ When constricted ]' "(raspy) Get this mother fu-(coughs) off me!" * '[ When low on health ]' "Crazy sons' bitches messin' me up!" * "*various splatting sounds*" * '[ When car alarm starts ]' "Game on, ladies..." * '[ When he picks some incendiary ammo ]' "Boo-yeah!" * '[ When he is going to throw a molotov or a pipe bomb ]' "Fire in the hoooole!" * "Grenaade!" * '[ ''Reading the sign at the start of The Swamp ] "No CEDA, No Military, Stay Out..." "Yeah! I'm walk'n in that valley 'n I'll kick some ass!" *[ ''When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever ''] "Put it all out there." *[''' ''When the fishing boat arrives in the plantation]' "*Repeatedly blows sports whistle*" *'[ When being revived ''] "They oughta name a school after me for this shit." *"All right, thanks." *'['''Being revived with the Defibrillator]' "Aw Hell, I'm back here." *"Please tell me you didn't do mouth to mouth..." *"Glad I didn't go toward the light." *'[When picking up pills] "I know one thing: I'm grabbin' pills!" *"Got the pills!" *[When a Spitter is about to spit] "Burning shit comin'!" *[When a Spitter is around]' "That fat spittin' bitch is around." *"I hear that fat woman." *'[When a Smoker is around]' "Sounds like one of them Smoker bitches." *'[When a Hunter is around]' "Punk-ass Hunter around." *'[When a Witch is around]' "Ya'll hear, get ready to toss that bitch" *"Quiet everybody, I hear a Bitch." *"That cryin' girls around here." *'[When pummeled by a Charger]'' ''"Charger! SHOOT!" *"Don't stand there, kill this thing! *"Charger's pounding me into the ground!" *"This things beating my ass!" *"Shoot the Charger!" *"This Charger's pounding me!" *"Shoot this damn Charger!" *"God-damn, one of ya'll gotta shoot this thing!" *[At the beginning of a Scavenge map] "Haul ass and get gas!!" *"Let's GO! Find the gas cans!" *[When reviving someone] "Keep it up. C'mon, keep it up, keep it up. You gonna make it." *[ When in critical need of healing ] '"Come on... Put it together, man... You gonna make it through this shit..." *"It hurts...but it ain't nothing." *[''Reading CEDA's instructons in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] *with irony* "Report unusual behavior. Barricade your homes. Avoid all contact with infected individuals. Wait for official instructions. Hah! Wait my ass!" :*'''Ellis: Kill all sons'a'bitches. That's my official instructions! *'[ 'Killing an infected in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ]' "This used to be a ''nice neighborhood!" *[ ''Stopping for a break at the stairs in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Who the Hell...puts an evac station...up thirty flights of goddamn stairs?" **'Nick: '"Well, Coach... Maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate!" *[ ''Looking at the fleeing helicopters in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Thought they're supposed to be savin' our asses!" *[' ''When on black and white ]''' "Come on man. You can make it through this shit!" *[' ''When heading back into sugar cane field ]''' "Retrace our steps! Head through the field!" *[ ''When he sees a Riot Infected ''] "That zombie's got armor! I want armor!" *[' ''When giving pain pills ]''' "You make sure you use this now." *[' ''While incapacitated ]''' "Get your asses over here and help me!" *[ When a Jockey is riding him '''] "Ellis? Ellis, is that you? What the hell?!" *'[' When Ellis kills a Special Infected ]''' "Nice shot, Young un'. *[ When Rochelle kills a Special Infected ']'You on it!" *[' ''When someone else being rode by a Jockey ]''' "It ain't right for a man to be ridden like that." *[' ''When hearing a Jockey ]''' "One of those leapin'-on-your-back bitches is around." *"I hear one of those Jockeys. If I see it, I'm gonna shoot the shit out of it!" *[' ''Reviving someone on their last down ]''' "Man, you look like one of those dudes in a drivin' school film. This may be it for you." *[' ''Upon reaching the beginning of The Lift Bridge(?) ]''' "Oh yeah...our goal is right next to the bridge! '''ON THE OTHER MOTHER EFFIN' SIDE OF THE WATER!!" *'[ 'Randomly said when being controlled by a bot and Nick says "Let's go! Let's go! '] '"F'sho! F'sho!" *chuckle* *'[ 'While Walking through the sewers in the Parish '] '"Man Nick, You picked a bad day to wear your white suit." Nick: '''"Tell me about it..." *If a zombie comes running at me with a sample tray, I won't shoot it. *Is there a Burger Tank in this place? I'ma be a one-man cheeseburger apocalypse. *['''''Upon seeing the height requirement at the carousel]You must be this tall to ride. At least there won't be Jockies in there. **'''Nick: Nope. Just lots and lots of Tanks *You must be this tall to ride. Sorry Ellis. *'[ 'At the beginning of the Atrium Finale ']' "Oh, hey! Jimmy Gibbs! Nick: '"I'm getting sick of looking at this guy's face" '''Coach: '"Well trust me - in these parts, he's as famous as....Elvis. Or the President." 'Nick: '"Really. Cuz' he looks like an asshole." 'Coach: '"Get yo' ass movin', Nick." *[ Upon passing a candyfloss store in dark carnival. ] "Cotton Candy, the wise Pharoh of food, sittin' a top a giant pyramid of food, judging all the lesser foods." *[ In the Tunnel of Love] "I don't remember the Tunnel of Love bein' this LONG. I musta had something else on my mind." *healing another Survivor. "Hold still. Imma heal your ass!" *contacting the military via the radio on The Bridge '''Military: "Bridge, are you immune?" ** Coach: "We are NOT infected". ** Military: "Negative, are you IMMUNE? Have you encountered the Infected?" ** Coach: "Encountered? Boy, I am covered in zombie blood and puke and eyeballs and twenty other parts I don't even recognize. We are immune as SHIT!" *" All right now, let's blow some shit up." Category:Left 4 Dead 2